


A Summer Getaway

by EmeraldRaptor



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Modern AU, Romance, Smut, Tags will be updated along the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRaptor/pseuds/EmeraldRaptor





	1. Quiet

As she neared the house, her longing for quiet was finally met.

She turned off her surprisingly dusty car, and looked at the house ahead of her. Just as she remembered it. It loomed atop a grassy hill, atop the rock, overlooking the sandy beach below. Two stories, and a top deck. Violet walls and a white door, with several clean windows. All the blinds were closed. 

Yes, this was all she wanted right now. Peggy Carter descended from the car, keys in hand, and opened the door of the house. It was dark, surprisingly clean for a summer home, and above all... calm. The highway was a mess, and she was glad to be past that. Now it was her in this big house, and the crash of waves nearby. 

Peggy walked towards the car in silence, picking up her bags. She dressed down from her usual suits and dresses, wearing an azure sundress which complimented her figure. She didn't travel light, but she had the perfect amount of space to take and leave whatever she needed in the house. She opened the blinds in the windows, and sat on the porch outside, looking towards the ocean. 

"It's been so long." She thought. The waves and the sounds soothed her, almost leaving her in a trance. It was so different from her usual pace. "You deserve this." She told herself.

Peggy was a woman in her late 20's, but anyone would believe she was even more mature than most her superiors. She had dark brown hair and red lips. She seemed tired, contrary to her usual posh demeanor. Shoes off and her feet onto the table, Peggy enjoyed the setting sun. 

After a few minutes, she made dinner for herself, as music played from a speaker on the counter. She took her dinner to the top deck, ate under the looming moon.

She felt content, which was a welcome change.

That night she went to bed smiling, yet she wasn't sure why it felt so odd.


	2. Alone

Fresh coffee was dripping onto the pot. She took another bite of her mushroom omelet.  
Peggy sat at the dining table, barely used when she was on her own. Breakfast was nearly over, but there was plenty of coffee in her cup and in the pot. Her friends joked about her drinking coffee and not tea. One always jokingly asked "Is that accent even real?!". It always made her laugh. Plus, she couldn't get to the store before, so coffee was it. She took her cup to the top deck, and laid down.

Her nightgown fluttered in the wind, making her a bit skittish. The cup reached her lips, and she smiled.  
A clean and blue ocean was particularly calm today, less loud than the day before. Peggy looked up, seeing some scattered clouds. She would need some sunscreen soon or her holiday would be very miserable.  
For a moment she closed her eyes, relaxing. It was a pleasant morning.  
She got up, cup in hand, and looked around. Hers was one of the few houses in here. To her right, far, but there, was another house. This seemed a bit smaller. Probably another summer house. She didn't remember it from the last holiday. There was Mrs. Jackson's to the left, near a rock formation, but she would know if she was there. Mrs. Jackson was a friend of her family and the one to tell them about the place. She was nice, Peggy had fond memories of her.  
She was intrigued about this house, though. But being as far as it was, no one would be bothering her anytime soon.  
Or so she thought. On the deck, she spied two figures running along the rocks, by Mrs. Jackson's place.  
The figures ran along in an even pace, towards the other house. One stopped in it's tracks. They appeared to wave at her. She waved back, a bit awkwardly.  
"Now that's a new one." She thought to herself. The figures kept on going, until they vanished from her sight.  
After her coffee, she took a shower, and dressed up, wearing a blouse, and a skirt. She listed things in her pantry and the bathroom, making a note of anything she'd have to get at the store.

* * *

She finished putting on a new black bikini. It was just the right size. Even so, looking at herself in the mirror was odd. How long had it been since she could go for a swim? Her apartment had a pool but she always stuck with the one-piece, which was also in her bag, mostly for modesty reasons. 

She smiled, deciding she liked the look. It was good it wasn't a crowded beach, because that might have been a whole other thing.

A towel and a basket, she set off to the beach. It was nice and bright outside. A nice breeze surrounded her, welcoming her back to the beach.

In minutes she was sitting on her towel, putting on lotion, making sure she didn't miss a spot. Her skin glistened in the sun. She put on sunglasses and laid there for a moment. The sunlight was less tough than other days, stray clouds covering the sun from time to time. 

She laid down for a moment, soaking in the rays. She smiled and reached for her basket, taking a bottle of cider. She drank a little, content with how cold it still was. There was peace in the air, and her mind was teetering on the edge of feeling relaxed. Instead, it wandered to curiosity. Apparently she had neighbors now. 

Peggy had had different experiences with neighbors. In her first flat, a man would get drunk often and yell at the top of his lungs. He got defensive when she confronted him. Once it nearly ended in a scuffle, which she defused with a smile and a thinly veiled threat. He moved out not long after. According to the landlord, he skipped out on the last month of rent.

The cider refreshed her. Sweet, fizzling and ice cold. She decided to test the waters. Maybe a swim?

Her toe touched the water, and she recoiled immediately. It was chillier than she expected. She gathered courage and got her feet in. After a couple minutes it was actually pleasant. 

Slow she went until the water reached her waist. She thought she saw something in the distance, by the beach. Probably a neighbor. She didn't mind much, but if they got closer she'd be a bit more wary.

The person in the beach didn't approach further, and was promptly followed by someone else Peggy didn't see. She was curious, and went back to her towel, sitting down. She felt odd watching, but she thought it was almost surreal. Empty beach except for her and suddenly seeing more people around. As long as no one were to camp out by her house she'd be ok. 

The people at the other side of the beach were close to one another. A couple, maybe. Peggy decided she ought not to gawk, and drank more of her cider. 

She sat, looking at the sea, focused on the waves.

Sip after sip, she found herself less cautious, and turned back to see the couple. Seems they were gone. 

"Well that's that." She thought to herself. 

She opened a container holding some tuna fillets over salad, and slowly dug in.


End file.
